Game Over
by Scottea
Summary: A shortish story of Kirk and crew playing a game with somebody who thinks they are a great gamesman. I only play with the characters created by Gene Roddenberry. Sorry - started with old chapter of another story. Not a good time at present - may take medical break. Enjoy - take care and HAVE FUN!
1. Chapter 1

Captain James T Kirk was only just aware of his Chief Medical Officer holding firmly onto his right arm and his Chief Engineer holding firmly to his left arm as they lead him slowly through the corridors of his ship. Them supporting and moving him was about all he was aware of apart from the total numbness that seemed to have engulfed him.

Neither of the men supporting him spoke as they walked. He had not seen how the two men had exchanged glances in silent communications and was so numbed he would not have fully understood. A part, an essential part, of him was gone and the loss seemed to have blocked all other senses and awareness.

Both men, to a degree, understood what their Captain was experiencing. They both had gone down to that planet and helped its inhabitants evacuate prepare to be evacuated as the seismic activity intensified and increased. They had returned to the ship to prepare for the last of the evacuees while the Captain, the First Officer, and two other officers remained to get the last group rounded up. They had not seen the First Officer and one of the other officers being swept away by a tsunami as their Captain and friend had done just as the transporter beam took encircled him. Together they had lifted their Captain and friend up from the transporter pad where he had collapsed when they had materialized back on the Enterprise as the last to leave the planet. They had heard him call out his First Officer's name as the numbness fully claimed him. Both were sure it was a cry from a tortured soul, a soul that had just been torn apart.

Once they had arrived at Doctor McCoy's office they had Kirk sit down and while McCoy got him a cup of strong coffee Mister Scott handed him a glass of whisky. Even that did not take away to numbness but Kirk was aware of a return to feeling, was aware that he had a ship to captain, had evacuees that he had to take to Starbase Nine, and a crew of over four hundred long overdue for shore-leave. He knew he would need to also get a new. No! Priorities. He had to take care of completing the mission, of reporting on the end of the planet, of getting the evacuees to Starbase Nine, of letting his crew have some much needed downtime, and then he would think of that, of a complement.

Slowly Kirk let himself remember how it had all started. They had been heading for Starbase Nine for some much needed rest and recreation when the emergency had arisen. They were the only ship in the area fast enough and large enough to take all the inhabitants enough to get there in time. Three teams had beamed down to ensure they got everybody off, to ensure that all the specialized equipment was beamed up, and there had just been the last five of them left.

As McCoy placed the coffee cup in his hands Kirk looked up and saw authority yet also the compassion he always found in those blue eyes, "Uhura has the bridge well under control. We are in a standard orbit till we have verified the planet is uninhabitable and to measure its stability. You just sit here a bit longer."

All Kirk could do was nod. He knew he had a good. He stopped himself. He knew he had the best crew and that it was standard procedure to verify the status of a planet before leaving it after such a mission. The coffee was strong and there was the distinct taste of McCoy's secret additive in it. Slowly he felt the numbness lifting more and started to think, think as his training and experience had made a part of him. There were still those images he could see when he closed his eyes, there was still the feeling of a great numb emptiness and grief in him and an awareness of a strange feeling of being disconnected for something that had been a vital part of his life for so long, but he would deal with that later, in his quarters, in private, alone.

Prioritize. He nodded to himself. Follow procedure. First was to meet with those from the landing parties to get their assessments of what had happened and to see how they were adjusting to the events. Then to check on those they evacuated to hear their stories and what they saw before, during, and after the start of the seismic activity intensifying. And finally the report to be written and sent along with the notification to the families of the three fallen crewmen.

Three fallen? Spock had not fallen, he had been,

No! Kirk put down the cup and stood up. He would dwell on that later. He had the rest of the crew, the evacuees, and the ship to deal with first.

"Jim?" McCoy's concern was clear in his voice.

"I, I'm fine, Bones. I want to see all the officers who were on the landing parties in the briefing room in thirty minutes. Are all the evacuees together?"

"They are all in the recreation room, Sir. Largest area they'd all fit into. We could nae have taken many more." Mister Scott looked at him. "I have my lads all taking their statements for ye now so there's nae a need to think of that. They are all a tad shaken in many ways but are all glad to be aboard and being taken care of. They confirm that they are all aboard. Ye have nae need to worry about them. My lads will see to them."

Kirk nodded, "Good, good. I'll, I'll go down shortly and,"

"And they've all been checked by my team. A few bumps and bruises and about sixteen with broken limbs but nothing major." McCoy's voice was just as controlled as Scott's had been and Kirk was grateful that neither of them had mentioned the missing crew. "I'll have my report on the condition of the crew who were down as well as the evacuees ready for you shortly."

"I," Kirk looked first at his Chief Engineer then at McCoy, "I'll be in my quarters and see you both at the briefing." then strode out as he was back into command mode. Or he thought he had been in command mode till he was passing the door to Spock's quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Almost as soon as he saw the door to Spock's quarters images of that wave catching Spock as he tried to outrun it, of seeing Spock and that officer grab onto each other flooded his mind. For a moment he stopped as he again felt the paralysis of fear. Spock had been running and seemed to be stumbling a lot and appeared to be falling when that officer reached him. That officer. But which one? He had been told there were three still out searching for any evacuees they may have left when he gave to order for everybody to return to the ship. When they had been told that one of the officers was pinned under fallen debris and another had stayed with him trying to move the debris Spock had asked where and had run off to help get him. There had been four good earthquakes, he had seen Spock and one of the officers racing along the beach and that damned wave. Spock falling. The other officer getting to him just as the wave did. With only the one officer with him Kirk knew the other officer was either dead when Spock got to him or beyond any help as Spock would not just leave an officer. He could still see the way the officer and Spock had gripped onto each other, clung to one another, as the wave swept over them carrying them, and all before, it away.

By using the techniques Spock had taught him years ago he was able to put aside his feelings, for now, and deal with what he had to. He felt better physically after the shower and in a fresh uniform but there was that part of him he felt was in a coma: not wanting to accept what had been seen yet knowing what was seen. For now he would leave it and deal with it later, as Spock had taught him. Duty before all. His duty was to this ship, this crew. He had a meeting to go to, people to see, a report to write, and families to advise. He was also aware of the effects of what both McCoy and Scott had given him slowly taking effect.

The briefing meeting was like so many others, each of his officers fully explaining what they had experienced and noticed, stating what part they had played in the successful evacuation of the inhabitants. They had all experienced the seismic activity differently and most had said it was most unsettling as they had been aware of how the violence of about every other jolt was getting worse. None of them had given that much thought to such a large tsunami occurring as they were focused on getting all the evacuees to the ship.

With the exception of Officer Ganner, all of his crew at the briefing seemed to understand how their Captain was feeling; they had all known Spock for years as well. Most of those there also had a good working relationship with him. Many also had known the other officers. Half-way through the debriefing Kirk realized he had only really been hearing the words but not listening at all. When he looked at McCoy he saw the knowing nod and knew that McCoy would make sure that he heard the replay of the meeting later.

As he concentrated on what was being said he was somewhat surprised that they were only talking about Spock and one other officer as being lost. He was sure that there had been another officer. He clearly remembered being told there was an officer trapped by some debris and another staying with him trying to clear the debris. Why were they not talking of the other officer? Who had told him there were two?

They were talking about Spock and Officer Walker but not mentioning Officer Dint. Officer Dint was a good security officer, perhaps not as good as Officer Walker but very good all the same. Kirk half-smiled to himself. Even Spock had commented on how fortunate they were to have an officer like Officer Walker aboard as he could easily work in all the departments in the Enterprise with equally high efficiency yet had shown an almost Vulcan-like ability to assess a situation and react physically as well as a flair for creating small but useful emergency equipment on the spot when necessary and had called him a most unusual Human. Scotty had often said that he was a miracle worker in training when compared with what Officer Walker could do when it came to engineering.

"Captain, this is clearly too fresh a loss. We have covered all of the details leading up to the loss. Those of us who were the last to beam up know only too well what happened." Kirk looked at the speaker, Officer Ganner, and recognized him as the officer who had permission to observe Spock and study the duties of a First Officer when his scheduled shift was over. He had been on the ship for almost a year, had a good background, and he had promise of eventually being a good First Officer. Kirk had to give him credit for being aware of the condition of others as this was the first debriefing he had attended on the Enterprise.

"He's right, Jim." McCoy placed a hand on his arm, "You need to rest for a spell. All that was dealt with here you can access from your quarters. I will walk you to your quarters and then do not want to see you on the bridge for four hours, is that understood?"

For just the briefest of moments Kirk felt like denying his feelings but knew he had to deal with them before he could deal with what needed doing. He had the best crew and they would take care of things till he was ready. He nodded then looked at Sulu, "Sulu, you take care of things till I relieve you."

"**No! **No disrespect, Sir but I am a **senior officer**."


	3. Chapter 3

There was a moment of stunned silence as nobody had ever really challenged the Captain before. The others there all knew him and respected his judgment too much to protest.

Kirk half-smiled as he looked at the officer remembering what it was like wanting to prove how capable of captaining a ship some were before it was their time. "That may be, Officer Ganner, but **on this ship** Sulu is your senior as he has had experience of being in command of **this ship**, he knows this ship and he knows this crew better than you. The crew trusts him as he has had command of the ship before. **Sulu is in command** till I relieve him. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir. As I said, no disrespect was meant."

As they walked to his quarters Kirk could sense something was bothering the Doctor and once they got to his quarters he invited the Doctor in. "Okay, Bones, what is it?"

"Ganner." The Doctor sat across from Kirk and looked steadily at him and saw the question in the hazel eyes that looked back at him. "Now I may be very wrong but there is something not right about him. I mean have you read his record? I thought you got through the ranks in a hurry, he is not far behind."

"I had noticed he is obviously a fast learner and keen to get ahead. Very fixed on achieving his goals. We have had the occasional discussion and he hopes to get onto the bridge of a starship full-time one day. He has his mind set on being the captain of a starship one day." That question as still clear in the blue eyes, "You don't have anything against somebody for wanting to make a career in Starfleet and aim for a captaincy, do you?"

"Of course not. You know me better than that, Jim." McCoy momentarily glared at Kirk, "I just feel there is something not right about him on this. Something in me just cannot let go of that. It may be just that I keep thinking if he had gone and not Spock."

"You know Spock had the strength to shift the debris that he didn't. You know Spock would have gone to help the other officer. Everybody knows how much value Vulcans, especially Spock, put on life. Once he heard that Officer Dint was pinned down there was not stopping him."

"I know but I still say there is just something odd about him." McCoy shook his head. "I guess it could be all that just happened that is getting to me. There is just something that Spock would have called an illogical Human feeling that I cannot shake about him. The way he left the Transporter Room while Scotty and I got to you, not waiting to see how you were, saying he had a report to write. It is like there is something almost treacherous about how he got where he is so fast if that is his attitude. That scene on the bridge showed a great deal about him that I do not like. You did notice his attitude towards others of what he considers a lesser rank? Now I may just be an old country doctor but that seemed to be just one step away from saying he would use others to get what he wants." Briefly McCoy closed his eyes and shook his head then opened his eyes and looked at Kirk, "Must just be losing Spock is really getting to me. I will be in Sickbay if you need me for anything. Try to get some sleep."

Back in his office in Sickbay McCoy pulled up the medical records of all three officers he was thinking about. By regulations he knew he should be filling in where and when and how Spock and Officer Walker had died. Twice he had started to log the information but had stopped and deleted what he had. There was something that just was not right. He knew Jim possibly would not have felt it, in the state of shock he was bound to be in he was not up to feeling much of anything. He had ssn him in this state only a few times, those times when Spock's life hung in the balance but this time. This time was different. Slowly he walked to his special drawer and got out a glass and bottle; poured a drink, sipped it, then sat looking at it.

There was the calming he usually got from this private routine when he wanted, needed, to be alone. It was as though somehow this allowed him to deal with any problem he was having. This allowed him to ask and answer his own questions, those questions he would not, could not, ask of Jim or Spock.

Damned Vulcan, he poured a second glass and put the bottle away, associating with you for so long has rubbed off on me. I need the proof, dammit. I may not like the proof but I need the proof to believe it. Deep within himself McCoy knew he could not accept Spock was dead. He **would not** accept it till he saw the Vulcan's body. As for Angus Walker, despite his despair, a part of him could not believe the man would not either come into Sickbay or be brought in and say to him, "Hey, Doc, I think you should look at this." as he had done after so many rescue missions he had been on as well as the times Scotty had brought him in after they had tried one of their new ideas and it had not gone as planned. There was no doubt in his mind that Scotty would be mourning both of them to a slightly greater degree as he was closer to Walker in many ways yet had known Spock longer.

What of the others? What must Chekov be feeling as there had been almost idol worship towards Spock from the young officer? Uhura and Spock often shared so much in the quick glances they gave one another on the bridge, the deep way they communicated without talking both on a private and professional level. And Sulu, suddenly having command of the ship for who knew how long before Jim would be ready while dealing with the loss of Spock. The three of them on the bridge looking at that damned planet as they orbited it to evaluate its stability and verify it was uninhabited.

Out of habit more than anything he had gone to the bridge. They were as he thought they would be. All three were looking at the planet. Uhura sitting with the earpiece listening to who knew what but looking at that damned planet, Sulu sitting in the command seat looking at the planet in a way McCoy knew he was praying for his lost friend, and Chekov bent over the Science Station's monitor scanning the planet. And there was Officer Ganner.


	4. Chapter 4

In his quarters Kirk had fallen asleep, fallen into a very restless and dreamless sleep. Dreamless in that nightmares are not always dreams. His was a nightmare that was like the reality of seeing over and over his friend being swept away by the tsunami. Seeing his friend swallowed by a wall of water and carried away to his death like jus another piece of debris while he stood helpless. Stood watching the wave grow in intensity, fury, and height while all he could do was stand and ask why. Why?

He bolted upright and frantically looked around his quarters as his heart raced. Nobody would have believed him but he was sure he had heard Spock call out to him. He knew beyond any doubt that Spock had called out to him as the wave swept him away and he had been unable to help him as the transporter beam held him. Once he had calmed, had accepted it was most likely an echo from the nightmare, he went to the computer and got the latest reports on the planet from the computer. He listened as it relayed the seismic activity, the height and speed of the tsunami waves that had been recorded. He heard how eighty-seven point seven one percent of the planet was now water and how the water would cover the entire planet within three hours. It would be at that time that Kirk could declare the island uninhabited and uninhabitable. The planet would be covered with ice and with the seismic activity intensifying and its orbit was decaying it would cease to exist within a matter of weeks.

Briefly he looked at Angus Walker's record. As he read about the man he felt a twinge of regret that he had not really taken the time to know the man. From time to time he had heard about him from Scotty or Spock and there were the times Bones had complained about him being as equally a bad patient as the Captain. The man clearly liked space, exploring, trying new things, but had on many occasions turned down promotion just so he could be more hands-on. A sister on Earth. They had been raised mainly on outposts as their parents had been First Settlers, one of the select group of families Starfleet sent to planets that showed capabilities of possibly sustaining advanced life forms. He had the file open and there before him, he knew he had to file the events that had taken place but he closed the file. Later, later he would finish it and contact the sister.

For a moment he buried his head in his hands as he wondered how he would tell Amanda and Sarek. To tell them what had happened he would have to tell them about seeing the wave take their son. To tell them this news he wanted to be there in person. Their son and the better part of him. Amanda was bound to have many questions about what he thought Spock would have been thinking, about what their last conversation had been about, so many things he would have to tell her, things that brought back too many memories to deal with. How would he tell her that the last thing Spock had said to him was, "I will not be long, Captain."

He took a deep breath and started to look at Officer Dint's file. It was,

"Captain Kirk to the Bridge. Captain Kirk to the Bridge."

Even before he had time to wonder what the emergency could be Kirk found himself in the turbolift. If it had been a real emergency he knew Sulu would have the ship on code red. But to hear it was McCoy's voice made him wonder what was wrong as he knew something was very wrong.

When he entered the bridge he saw most of the crew nod but they then turned their attention back to the two men in the centre of the bridge. From the way McCoy had his arms firmly crossed over his chest Kirk knew the two had been as they were for some time.

"And **you** must know that procedurally we should have left the planet. We know that it is uninhabited, that it is uninhabitable, and that orbiting it is just a waste of time. You have to know that **you have absolutely no hope** whatsoever **of ever making Captain** if you cannot see that, if you cannot see that it is pointless to waste this time watching another planet cease to exist you have no right to be in that chair." Officer Ganner was standing by the command seat glowering at Sulu who was largely ignoring him. "It is rough that those officers died but that is part of being out on the front line. They are dead and there is nothing we can do about it. Death is always a risk on any mission. Orbiting the planet is not going to change the fact they are dead, nor the fact that the planet is no longer worth our time and energy. Starfleet has the recorded demise of many other planets."

Calmly Sulu had finally turned his head and looked at Ganner and very calmly said, "I follow my orders, Officer Ganner. My orders were to orbit the planet until I am relieved by my commanding officer, **the commanding officer of this ship**, who **is Captain Kirk** and not you. I will maintain this orbit until relieved by Captain Kirk."

"I am sure that Captain Kirk would say the same as I did, that it is pointless to just watch the planet do what is inevitably going to happen. We already know what is going to happen as we have seen it with other planets." Ganner took a step closer to the command chair, "You must know that Starfleet command would see this as a total waste of time and manpower. They know the importance of utilizing this ship for exploration rather than just watching the death of a planet as we have so many reports already on them. I am sure Captain Kirk knows that. He also knows the importance of having a First Officer to point the facts out to him. Just look how fast he had Mister Spock as First Officer after Mitchell's death. You do not get to be a starship captain without knowing what is and is not a total waste use of time, manpower, and equipment and that without a highly competent First."

"Captain Kirk does know that," finally Kirk spoke and saw the startled look on Ganner's face, "Starship captains also know when another person comes onto their bridge. You did not even look to see who it was."

"I, I, I heard them page you, Sir. I," Ganner looked at him and Kirk saw a flash or almost panic.

"I could have been anybody or anything."

"The others did not,"

"We are not talking of the others, we are talking about your failure to verify who was on the bridge. Doctor McCoy saw me enter as did Uhura and Chekov. All three of them nodded in acknowledgement. **You**, however, **did not**."

"**Neither did Sulu**, Sir." Ganner very defensively replied.

"Because he knew his crew would have alerted him had they not known who had come in or if whoever had come in did not belong on the bridge. But you did not look away from Sulu."

"I, I was just pointing out to him how the Enterprise's mission here is done."

"And how do you define done?"

"We were sent to evacuate the people and to confirm that the planet was uninhabited and worthless. We have done that."

"I do not remember worthless being in the orders. Did** I** misunderstand or misread them, Officer Ganner?"

"No, the word used was uninhabitable which implies worthless, Sir."

McCoy was heard to mutter, "I am sure a certain First Officer would have said your statement was highly illogical as the likes of the Earth's sun is uninhabitable yet it is decidedly not worthless."

Despite the pain of hearing McCoy sounding so like Spock at a time like this Kirk looked at him and smiled knowing that was exactly what Spock would have said. He then turned back and looked at Ganner, "Starfleet officers follow **the specific order**. An officer cannot construe or interpret the wording to suit themselves. Mister Sulu is correct and you, Sir, are out of line. If you wish to remain on **this ship** you will not question your senior officers and will definitely not misread orders to suit yourself in future, am I clear?"

"Yes, Sir. I meant no disrespect. I was only doing what a First Officer would have done. I am aware of how important having a First Officer is. I know how quickly Mister Spock became your First Officer after the death of Gary Mitchell. I was only doing what I believed Mister Spock would have done as your First Officer."

An unusual stillness filled the bridge. Those who knew Kirk could tell he was only just holding his emotions in check as he looked at Ganner. They knew how raw and deep the wound of losing Spock was to Kirk. Also the way Ganner was talking about Spock was grating.

Slowly Chekov turned and looked at Ganner with so much loathing that McCoy took a step forward ready to grab the young man should he rush at Ganner. "You vill not speak of Mister Spock like you knew him! He vould never, **never** question an order from the Keptin. He vould **never** speak to any of us as you spoke to Sulu. You vill **never** be even a billionth as good as him. You are lower than a drunken **Cossack**!"

"Report, Mister Chekov." Kirk tried to keep his voice from showing agreement with the navigator.

"Yes, Keptin." the fury was gone from his voice as he turned and looked at Kirk and Kirk saw the understanding on the navigator's face. "Scans confirm that the entire planet vill be uninhabitable in eleven hours as it vill be under vater in one hundred and eighty-five minutes and vill then start to freeze. There is still a small area of land above the vater. The evacuees vere all on the only inhabited land and it is that space that is still above the vater."

"Thank you, Chekov."

Sulu started to stand but Kirk raised his hand, "No, Sulu. You stay there. I have to go see to our guests and see if they want to see their home go under water. I want a few words with Officer Ganner **now**. When he returns Chekov will keep an eye on him to ensure he just silently stands in one place, hands behind his back, observing. With me, Ganner."


	5. Chapter 5

Only those who knew them saw the quick exchange of looks among the bridge crew and saw the smallest of smiles as the Captain and Officer Ganner left the bridge. The Captain, their Captain, was slowly coming out of the stupor of his pain.

In the briefing room Kirk just looked at Ganner for a moment, "You have the makings for a great officer, perhaps, **in time**, a First Officer or maybe even a Captain **but you have a lot to learn** before that happens or you assume to have that potential and the qualities needed for those positions."

"I am aware of that, Sir. I have watched and studied Mister Spock and aspire to be as proficient and effective as him."

Despite himself Kirk smiled and shook his head, "Do not waste your time attempting the impossible, Officer Ganner."

"I am aware that being a Vulcan and who he was gave him two advantages, Sir, but I feel I will prove my worth and abilities to achieve my goals. I am also aware of how suddenly after the death of your first First Officer he was given the position."

"Two advantages?" suddenly Kirk was looking at the man, not liking his tone nor how he seemed to have an overly inflated ego.

"It is known that he was the first Vulcan into Starfleet Academy and that that was because of family connections and the Federation wanting to be on the good side of Vulcan. And then there is him being a Vulcan. I mean with **him clearly not having any feelings or desire to seek promotion** meant he knew he could concentrate on something without distraction and with his type not caring about us mere Humans he could see things without taking into account the complexity of Human emotions and ways. It would be much easier for you to have a Human as First Officer on the ship as a Human could relate to his fellow officers better and be respected by them better. I can only imagine what a monumental readjustment it must have been for you and the crew when he so quickly became the First Officer, especially how it was within a very few days of the death of Mitchell. For the good of the crew you should have a Human as your next First and you should have one as soon as possible."

Kirk took a deep breath, told himself that this was not the time nor the place to say what he wanted to say, nor to do what every fiber in his body was screaming at him to do. He had read the man's file and this was a clear indication of how serious he was about advancement, how he saw an opportunity, an opportunity that he could back with sound reasoning. Slowly Kirk exhaled as he looked directly at Ganner, "Officer Ganner, with regard to your obvious fixation of the roles of a First Officer. I do agree I do need one **but** I need one who knows this ship and this crew. **We will talk** more about this later. Right now my priority is dealing with the evacuees as I have **total faithand trust** in my bridge crew to take care of the ship. You will return to the bridge **but** you are to only observe and remain silent. You will make no comments nor will you touch anything. Is that fully understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Just remember that Mister Checkov is in charge of security on the bridge and has my authority to remove you if he deems it necessary or if Mister Sulu so orders. Oh," Kirk looked levelly at the young man, "I would also advise you to keep your interest in the position as a First Officer to yourself. You might have noticed that the bridge crew are still coming to terms with the loss."

"Understood, Sir."

As Kirk walked to where the evacuees were he momentarily wondered about Ganner. The man seemed to possess the drive and determination to get ahead but he clearly had a problem with non-Humans. It would have been difficult for anybody who was not familiar with Vulcans to understand Spock, it had taken him long enough to get through that shielding the Vulcan put up to protect himself from the emotions of others. And Kirk had to admit that most of the crew had worked with him and were used to his ways. There might possibly have been some who found it a bit difficult to working with Spock as both First Officer and Science Officer but only because of his exacting standards and expectations. None had been so openly hostile about it as Ganner had been. Clearly Officer Ganner had not been on a starship before or was too self-engaged to realize that Vulcans were not the only non-Humans he would have to deal with if he wanted to stay on a starship.

It was also clear that that Ganner had to drastically improve on his relationship with the entire crew and realize that each one of the four hundred and twenty-seven crew aboard the ship were a crew. They were a very cohesive and caring group of professionals. Ganner seemed to have a problem about and individual's rank meaning more than it did. The young man still had a lot of very rough edges.

_I can only imagine what a monumental readjustment it must have been for you and the crew when he became the First Officer, especially how it was within days of the death of Mitchell_." In the reports of Gary's death no mention was made as to the changes his friend had undergone nor the fact that he that been the one who had killed him. Spock **had not** sought promotion to First Officer as well as Science Officer. At that time Spock had clearly known that the ship needed an officer to act as a First Officer and immediately took up the role as the Vulcan clearly had seen that he, the Captain, was in no real fit state of mind to command for those first few days as he accepted what had taken place, what he had done.

Kirk smiled as he remembered how Spock had looked at him with that raised eyebrow when he had asked him if he wanted to be First Officer, _"Sir, I am best suited, by nature and training, to be a Science Officer. I have only been assisting by performing the duties of a First Officer to ensure the smooth running of the ship while you recovered for your physical and psychological injuries."_ It had taken a considerable amount of the Kirk charm and the help of a few other senior crew members to get the stubborn Vulcan to see he was best for both positions.

Calmly he quelled the annoyance that Ganner's comments had stirred up in him. He could not wait to get the obvious bigot off the ship. Oddly he knew without referring to anything that he had to have that man on the ship for another three months and two weeks standard time.

The evacuees had all been thankful for their help and only a few wanted to watch the death throes of their former home. Many had shaken his hand and thanked him. So many had commented how his First Officer had allayed their fear with his calmness and reassurance that an orderly exit would see them all safely on the Enterprise. Most said it had been simply the calm assurance that they said seemed to radiate from the Vulcan that calmed their fears. He had nodded and told him that his First Officer had that effect on most people in most situations. Oddly, when he thought about it, he could feel that calming influence there, around him, cocooning him.

One woman, a child held at her hip, walked up to him, "Captain Kirk, if I might I would like to thank your Officer Dint for bringing my twins aboard. My husband was on the second to last transport wanting to help get the last of the equipment up so Officer Dint took the twins while I held this one on the third transport to the ship."

"Are, are you sure it was Officer Dint?" A faint red alert went off in Kirk's mind as he had been told that Officer Dint was the officer trapped.

"Yes, yes it was Officer Dint. That other officer, the one helping coordinate the transport, an Officer Ganner I think his name is, had Officer Dint help us. For some time I had had a struggle with three of them and he had seen me but it was not till he had looked for some time at your First Officer that he had Officer Dint help me. I had not expected it as your First Officer had not been looking at us."

Another factor Kirk knew he would have to work on with Ganner. In all the confusion that was going on he was correct in helping the woman with her children but to get the names of fellow crewmen mixed was a grave error. Also there had been no need to have looked at Spock if he had been assigned to help the evacuees be transported. Kirk knew he would have to now find out who the other officer was if it had not been Dint with them. Kirk knew he should be furious and to a degree he was. A part of him realized that this was possibly the first time Ganner had been thrown into such a dire situation where so much had to be done in a short period of time and with confused and upset people and he was feelong totally out of his depth but with his record he should have been able to deal with being on the planet better. _Should have been_ not that he would be. Something was now started not to feel right. He shook his head as he remembered how he had scoffed at McCoy's feeling about the man. Maybe there was something but what? Or maybe the whole reality was impacting more on him than he wanted to admit and he was unrealistically doubting Ganner's personality and abilities.

Again back in his quarters Kirk sat and looked at the reports. The reports showed that Dint had, in fact, assisted with transporting two children to the Enterprise and then assisted with the allocation of accommodation for evacuees after they had been medically assessed and statements taken. He skimmed over some of the statements and noted how many stated Spock had been instrumental in the smooth processing of the evacuees, how his quiet presence had been reassuring. Most unsettling had been all the accounts of the coldness and indifference of Officer Ganner in dealing with the evacuees.

There had also been twenty-seven accounts of Officer Walker rescuing the evacuee despite putting his own life at risk. Accounts on how he had made them all feel certain that he would get them to safety, how he had been able to even calm the fears of a very pregnant woman and some very frightened children. Kirk smiled as he remembered a conversation only twenty-five days ago with Spock in Sickbay after Walker had saved him when there had been a major problem with the turbolift, "_Jim, his methods and reasons were rather unique and defy all rational reasoning and logic but they did work as he was so certain they would. I find that I was in error of an earlier comment made on his record_**_. I will correct it._****" **


	6. Chapter 6

Somewhat reluctantly Kirk looked at Officer Ganner's report. While most of it read true to the facts it was, as Kirk read it, rather one-eyed and made no mention of talking with the woman, arranging for Officer Dint to assist her, nor any mention of Spock by name only the line, "_I duly informed the First Officer of the possibility of a trapped officer in a building at the other end of the beach then assisted the Captain to return to the ship where the CMO and CEO were waiting to treat him for shock as we had seen a tsunami sweep the First Officer and an unknown officer to their deaths_."

He flicked through all the other reports and found the one done by Officer Dint, "_Had cleared all buildings and, as per Officer Ganner's orders, assisted evacuee Glenda Dallington with two of her three children. Officer Ganner instructed me not to disturb First Officer Mister Spock yet he then went over to him himself and gripped his arm clearly to get his attention. I got the Dallinton group settled and was ready to beam back down when I was told the last landing party had beamed aboard and that two crew members were lost, Mister Spock and Officer Walker which I thought unusual."_

"Captain Kirk to Engineering. Captain Kirk to Engineering."

Quickly Kirk walked to a speaker and connected with Engineering, "Kirk here. What is it Mister Scott?"

"Oh, aye, meet me on the bridge, Sir. We have to act now. **Now**."

It was not like his Chief Engineer to sound so, so flustered, so excited, and yet so worried all at one time. To say Engineering and then to say to meet him on the bridge was a sure indication the man was agitated about something he considered serious. For his Chief Engineer to be that confused something had to be wrong. Kirk realized, as he headed for the Bridge, that he had seldom if ever heard that in the Scotsmen's voice: that he could almost count the number of times Mister Scott had sounded so anxious yet optimistic.

The others on the bridge looked at him as he entered and he again raised his hand to indicate that Sulu remain where he was when Sulu started to stand. Ganner had a look of total surprise and relief on his face and Kirk knew that the others would not have liked his remark about Spock and in their quiet and ostracizing way would have made certain he knew.

Mister Scott all but charged out of the turbolift holding a small device in his hand. "It works, Sir! It works! The lad had his with him. Spock left his one with me but the lad took his. They are alive and waiting for us. We've got to get them. We need to lock in on them and get them up. I have the transporter ready. Now, Sir!"

"What do you mean, Scotty?" Kirk had been surprised by the words and actions of his Chief Engineer as he had rarely seen the man so worked up about anything, had never seen him rush to the Science Station the way he did.

"It's them, Sir. It only came on. Angus's one but Spock's signal. T's a transmitter we, Mister Spock, Angus and I, were trying to work on together and it works. We'd nay tested off the ship but it works. It works. It is the signal: three short a pause three short and a long repeated. My one was two long and three short repeated, and Angus had one short and one long then a pause and one short and two long and those two repeated. We need to get them **now**."

"Chekov?"

"That signal? There vere blips from an old transmitter but it…. No, vait!"

"What?"

"Faint." Kirk wondered if he was the only one whose mind was racing and who was unaware of breathing as he looked at Chekov bent over the monitor and at Uhura whose face started beaming as she nodded.

"Got it."

Kirk hit the arm of the command chair, "Transporter Room, lock on coordinates being sent now and hold to beam up whatever is there when I arrive." He turned and saw a look on Ganner's face he could not fully recognize and looked past him to McCoy, saw a reflection of how he was feeling on his friend's face in and the blue eyes that met his, "Bones, Scotty with me. Ganner, **you stay here**. Uhura, you three only."

"Understood, Sir."

In the turbolift Kirk looked at his Chief Engineer and saw the pride and concern on his face and placed a hand on his arm.

"One of them would had ta activate it, Sir. It being Angus's one yet Spock activating it," the Scotsman looked at him, "Angus would have given it ta him." An acceptance of the most likely death of Walker was plain on the Engineer's face.

The transport officer looked at Kirk as they entered, "Two forms, Sir."

"Energize." It had not surprised Kirk that Scotty moved to take over the levers. He had learned over the years how protective the man was with what he considered his domain and how many times he had proved just how he deserved the title of miracle worker.

Never before had the forms seemed to take so long to materialize, especially when Kirk recognized Spock's form.

"Clear, Sir." even as he said the words Kirk heard the satisfaction and relief with just an edge of concern in Scotty's voice.

Almost fearfully Kirk knelt beside where Spock lay unmoving on the pad as sprawled over Walker's body as a roughly constructed bracing would let him. Carefully, almost fearfully and unbelievingly he reached out to briefly touch Spock's face as he heard the whirring of McCoy's scanner.

"Damned if I know how but they are both alive. Both critical but both alive." McCoy gripped Kirk's hand when he reached out again to touch his friend. "He seems to be in one of the healing trances but I cannot be sure, Jim. Something unusual about his readings. Best wait till we know what we are dealing with."

When McCoy had not let go of his hand Kirk had looked at him as he said, "It will be a few hours, Jim. I think in the meantime you have a puzzle to solve." He nodded then the hand gripping his hand gripped slightly tighter and he saw concern about the blue eyes, "I know I** will want some answers, Jim**. I will want some answers later and I hope** you have them for me."**


	7. Chapter 7

A strange body numbness yet a strangely familiar nausea were what he was first aware of. Almost instantly Spock recognized the symptoms only too well and immediately knew where he was. He slowly exhaled then took a deep breath of home. Only Doctor McCoy's medications gave him that distinct sense of nausea. Only the Enterprise's Sick bay had that special smell. He was aware he required rest and that his body needed far more time to heal. What he had to do was just remember what had happened. Calling on his Vulcan training he calmly let his physical being relax and prepare for more healing while he let his mental being recall the past events and attempt to put them in order.

He had been standing with the Captain helping the last evacuees get organized so that they and their most important belongings were beamed up. Officer Ganner had come running over and informed them that one officer was trapped in a building a kilometer along the beach from where they were and that help was needed to clear him. At the time he had not thought much of how Ganner had so roughly gripped his arm to get his attention but recognized it as a most likely reaction of a Human new to such situations. Only for a moment had he looked at the captain and said, "I will not be long, Captain." and Jim had nodded.

The run along the long sandy beach had not taken long despite the debris on it from the first small wave and when her arrived at three piles of rubble he knew that they were clearly the remains of the buildings Ganner had spoken of had been and he could tell at a glance that no living thing apart from some micro-organisms could have survived. Even as he had stood those few seconds looking at the rubble and wondering if Ganner was correct about the location of the building he started to feel not only the seismic activity intensify but also a strange sensation in his arms and legs. Realizing that there was no way for any officer to have survived such a collapse he started to run back to where he knew the Captain would be waiting. He knew Jim would wait to beam him up. He oddly was losing the use of his legs and his arms were starting to just hang useless at his sides. He saw Officer Walker running towards him at the same time he saw a tsunami racing towards them, seeming to grow in height and speed as he watched it. Some primal instinct made him call out to the one being who meant the most to him to let them know in his last moments he thought of them.

The last thing he clearly recalled feeling was being flooded with reassurance in the arms that had suddenly encircled him, hearing the confidence and certainty in the voice that said, "I've got you. I won't let go. Relax and trust me." There were totally unrelated flashes of moments when his conscious had slipped into a fair state of awareness and Officer Walker was always there. He had not been fully aware but he had some senses. His back hard against a solid surface with Walker pressed hard against him and the water pressing against him, slamming the flotsam against Walker's back, from the pungent odors they were clearly surrounded by a variety of floating debris. There were vague times when he recalled bands of clothing being wrapped around him and finding he could not move his head or his arms. Caring hands oddly stroking his throat so he had to swallow a hot foul liquid, like some sort of unusual tea, which warmed him and oddly relaxed him. And that constant assurance that all was going to be fine every time he felt the hands on him.

He turned his mind to thinking about Ganner and what it was he had done and what his goals were. For eight months two weeks and four days standard time Ganner had been on the ship and had constantly been watching him whenever he was allowed on the bridge yet not when he was in the Science Department. On recalling Ganner's record the one thing that seemed a constant was that Ganner seemed totally relentless in wanting to advance in Starfleet and took unwarranted risks to promote himself. Although he did not like to speculate on the possibility of his involvement in the accident the more Spock recalled Ganner gripping his arm, there clearly being no way the collapse of the building was survivable, and how his limbs suddenly were losing all strength and mobility the more certain he was that Ganner saw getting rid of him as a way to further his career. But what was the connection? Had he thought of it before the beam down? Why was he a part of the landing party? Was Ganner really willing to kill two officers for his own advancement?

As he thought of what had transpired on the planet after he felt his arms and legs becoming useless and seeing Walker racing towards him and the tsunami rushing at them, he knew Walker was an innocent victim in this obvious attempted murder. He had known the man too long, had seen how he so many times had risked his life to save a fellow officer's life even when the odds against him were very high. Had Walker seen something that made him suspicious of Ganner? When he closed his eyes Spock remembered a reassuring voice and the feeling for friendship and certainty in the hands that had held him. Oddly he could remember being moved a few times, of a voice saying, "Just relax, we just have to move." It was said in such a way he believed it to be true.

Now, safe at home on the Enterprise, even if it were in Doctor McCoy's territory, he could calmly reflect on the timeline more, do the calculations. They had obviously been moving to keep above the water, the water that was rapidly cooling and was polluted. Then they stopped moving and he lay on top of Walker. Words were said that at the time meant nothing. "Your code. Repeated. I'll put it there." A cold hand had placed something cold against his chest then those arms encircled him. "Just relax now. They'll know where you are. They'll come for you. They'll come for you."

_They'll come for you. _**You.** Not us. For a moment he lay still and could hear a sound that took him a moment to a different time and yet this place. He had heard it once before in Sickbay and recognized it as the sound of a machine McCoy used to force warm fluid through a patient suffering severe hypothermia. A barbaric system but an effective method. Warm fluid being slowly but constantly forced into and through the body with the patient on a special bed to assist with the flushing of the liquid. Clearly Walker had saved his life and was in that condition because of using his uniform as the material to secure him, to immobilize him, to protect him from the elements. He had heard many who had received such treatment, Jim Kirk being one of them; say that they would rather die than go through even another hour of that treatment again. His internal chronometer let him know he had been back aboard the Enterprise for four point nine hours. He had been back but what of Walker? _They'll know where you are. _**You.** _They'll come for you. _**You**.

Not wanting to alert McCoy to the fact he was awake Spock made no movement but slowly started to open his eyes and looked first at one empty bed across from his then at the one next to his. He was aware of relief and anger in him. Relief that Walker was alive yet anger that he had to experience what he was He saw Walker on a rehydration bed and closed his eyes. Jim had undergone the rehydration treatment for just over two hours and told him if he were ever to be severely hypothermic he did not want the treatment and it was duly noted in his medical records. Slowly Spock opened his eyes enough to again see the rehydration bed and noticed that there was the auxiliary attachement used to make it a warming rehydration. A warming rehydration was rarely used as it totally cleared the entire digestive tract and flushed out all the other organs associated with it as will as the urinary tract. The liquid also contained a mild stimulant to increase the heart rate slightly. Despite all his protestations about McCoy's use of medications Spock found he was pleased that the good doctor obviously had Walker heavily sedated. Barbaric, he realized, was too tame a word for that the treatment.

He closed his eyes knowing that he needed rest, he needed time to think, he needed to talk to Jim about the events on the planet, and he knew if McCoy was around that he would not be disturbed while he recovered.. There was no doubt that he would recall all the events in their correct order if he rested and he was aware his body needed time to heal from what happened on the planet as well as deal with the aftereffects of McCoy's medication. While it would be difficult for Jim to wait as his friend did like to tie up the loose ends as Humans call sorting facts and events into their correct and chronological order Spock knew his friend would understand that it was necessary for him to have time in a healing trance. Briefly he felt a familiar hand rest on his forehead and heard that soft drawl, "You just take all the time you need, Spock. I'll take care of Jim and the others. You just rest now, ya hear." That voice removed the last hesitation he had had before he fully yielded to the logic of a long healing trance. They were all safe. They would all be waiting for him. Jim would be waiting for him.

* * *

A/N Hope you are enjoying this – now that that chapter with the medical folk is out of the way, for now (escaped with a 90 day trial they asked me to be a part of for them and I saw it as a way out so said yes), I hope to be able to post something about every 3 – 5 days. By year's end I should have about a third to half the stories up here plus the Z-A caper my friend asked me to do – 26 flash-fiction bits each starting with a word that starts with the relevant letter of the alphabet (starting with Z going to A) and the Where/What/Who flash-fiction dozens . . . Geeesh – in those two years in the 1980's I sure wrote a lot but knew she was on limited time. Enjoy and, if you have time and feel like it, let me know what you think about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Waiting. Waiting had never been one of Jim Kirk's strengths but he realized, as he looked up when a cup of coffee was placed in his hand, that he was not alone. Sulu was there along with Chekov, Uhura, and Scotty. He also realized he had been sprawled out on the bench in the medical annex room and, seeing the pillow and blanket, realized he must have fallen asleep at some stage.

"I have Officer Donnelly in the chair, Sir. Delta shift came on early when they heard."

"Ganner is being vatched by Officer Rex, Keptin."

Kirk nodded and at the thought of Officer Rex watching Ganner was a relief as he knew that many of the crew called Officer Rex 'Dog' as he had a reputation of when told to make sure that somebody did not move that person did not move without him correcting their action. It had not surprised him that Chekov had had Officer Rex watch Ganner, not after what he had seen on the bridge.

Uhura looked at him, "Officer Dint reported that Officer Ganner had ordered him to help a woman with her children and told he was to do it discreetly so as not to distract the First Officer. He said he thought it unusual but that Officer Ganner reminded him of his senior rank. He said he saw Officer Ganner rush over to where you were with Spock and gripped his arm to get his attention. He reported that as he thought it unusual as he said that one of the first things he had been told about Vulcans was not to touch them but then thought it would have been a natural reaction to get someone's attention in a hurry."

McCoy walked over to them and sat down before looking right at Kirk, "You've had a nice sleep." In the hazel eyes that looked at him he saw the unasked questions, "I've just checked and Spock is in a Vulcan healing state. I have Walker heavily sedated and, as strange as it may sound, being rehydrated. I have him on warm rehydration as his reading show extreme exhaustion, mild hypothermia and dehydration and it is the best known way to treat all three. He also has a lot more lacerations and bruises than Spock does as well as a few broken bones but he will be, in time, able to return to full active duty. The staff know that I, that we are in here. Spock has several deep bruises, a few fairly minor lacerations, and is mildly dehydrated. He has been getting fluids and now just needs to stay in that Vulcan trance for as long as he needs. It took me some time to analyze that strange reading I was getting from Spock. Two substances. One was Blarnock, very rare substance to find in Vulcans. With all the small cuts they both had and all the debris they were in there is no telling how or when he could have become infected."

"Walker's hypothermia." in his mind Kirk again saw how when they had materialized Walker was only wearing underwear, all his clothing was on Spock or used to secure Spock to the bracing.

McCoy nodded, "That's why I have him so heavily sedated, he is in for several more hours of warm rehydration which will help with rewarming his core at a slightly faster rate and deeper into the tissues. I know what you and most of the others who have had even just an hour or two of the rehydration treatment think about it but a warm rehydration is a bit more unpleasant for the patient. While it does help with warming them it has a most disruptive effect on both their entire digestive tract and urinary system and leaves them feeling extremely weak foro up to four days post-treatment. Recovery period varies with the occasional patient unable to psychologically deal with the impact the treatment has had with their body. While I do not think Walker will have trouble like that there are no records of a patient having the treatment as long as he will need it. Decidedly not a treatment you want to be awake through or even aware of. He will need time afterwards to slowly adjust. Despite all his cuts and bruises there is little serious internal damage to worry about apart from his severe hypothermia which would not have been so bad if he had not stripped and used his clothing to splint Spock. That reminds me, I will have to have a talk with Walker about how he knew how to splint Spock so thoroughly. Not many would know how to so secure a Vulcan patient for moving like that, leaving just enough slackness to not cut of circulation yet virtually immobilizing the body."

Fury for a moment gripped Kirk as he saw again how Spock had been trying to run, how his legs seemed not to be moving as they should. He saw how the officer had clung to Spock. Only as he really made himself remember that moment just before the wave caught the two did he realize that Spock had not been holding onto Walker, that Walker was clinging onto Spock as Spock's arms seemed to droop. He tried not to think about the one time he had endured a short session of warm rehydration, the pain and the feeling of total helplessness. "What, what area did Ganner inspect?"

"He helped clear the medical station. There were two adult patients and one woman with a new-born." Scotty looked at Kirk, "There was also a heavy full-sized medical cabinet that I had two of my lads help me take the whole kit-n-caboodle to McCoy."

McCoy nodded and was silent for a moment, clearly trying to remember what was in the cabinet. There was no denying the confirmation that was on his face when he looked at Kirk and nodded, "Standard issue was two snap-n-inject packs of Blarnock and they were gone but there was no record log kept so there is no way of knowing when it was used. It would not be unusual as Blarnock is a major muscle relaxant."

"Bones, you, you mentioned two unusual substances in Spock's systems."

"The other was what, along with that strapping, saved him. Some weird concoction that would be like a drink of strong coffee, parsley tea, onion juice, and lemon juice but it countered the severity of the overdose and was clearly given to him down there and by Walker."

"Aye, his canteen. Always has it with him when beamed off the ship to things like this. Non-regulation but noted as medical. I tried it once and would rather have the pain. Tis worse than vile."

"There is an old Russian saying, 'The vorst the taste the better the cure.'"

"Well then, a wee dram of that could cure anything."

Uhura looked at him and Kirk saw the concern on her face, "Will he be charged with that, taking a non-regulation item with him?"

Kirk smiled at her, "Not if McCoy verifies what Scotty said about it being medical."

"You bet it is! I'll verify it as a medical aid."

Kirk looked at those around him and knew they were waiting for him to tell them what to do. He could tell they wanted action; they also wanted to know what really had happened down there and why Officer Ganner had been wrong about a crewmember being trapped.

"First I want to talk with whoever their medical supervisor was to ensure that the Blarnock was there before our arrival and who was seen in the medical facility. I want to talk with Officer Dint to find out more about his exchange with Officer Ganner and what else he might have noticed down there. I want Officer Ganner not to know of the condition of either Spock or Officer Walker now or when they awaken. And," slowly he looked at each one of the five around him, "I want to thank you all for your help with this situation."

After the others had left McCoy stayed for a minute just looking at Jim Kirk. Looking at him not as Captain James T Kirk responsible for all the lives aboard his ship but as the man concerned about his closest friend. As he looked at Kirk and knew the man had not seen him standing behind him as he was, he knew that Kirk would be thinking of Spock. He saw Kirk's posture change from straight command style to good old human weariness and uncertainty. Carefully he reached out and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Jim, there's something you should know." When Kirk turned his head all thoughts of telling him what he had wanted to vanished. He would not tell Kirk what he had seen, what he felt certain about, till after he had spoken with Spock. He would talk to Spock to make sure it was not just his gut feeling running away with him again.

**"What do I have to know, Bones?"**


	9. Chapter 9

McCoy rocked on his heels and tried to smile, "You have to know that you look like you need a few minutes before you talk with their medical specialist to have something to eat and a cup or two of strong coffee."

"Bones, I don't,"

"Want to make me make it doctor's orders, so why don't we just go and grab a bite to eat and then you can come back here and I will get back to Sickbay?"

They went and while Kirk played with his food McCoy was pleased that he at least drank his coffee. He was also pleased that the multivitamin he had added to Kirk's cup was undetectable. The way the captain was just moving the food on his plate let McCoy know that it still was not time to tell him what he wanted to. He knew the man too well to know how he would react and right now they both needed clear heads, they needed the facts. He nodded to himself as he thought how he could be very wrong and that it was better to wait till they had all the facts.

While Jim Kirk sat in the Briefing Room he wondered about how Spock was doing, what Officer Ganner was doing, and what he really expected to gain from the coming discussions. He knew there was a possibility they would never know what had really happened down there but he was sure going to do all he could to get the answers to all he wanted to know. There was enough for the official records but there were far too many questions for him, starting with that Blarnock.

A man walked in with his hand extended, "Captain Kirk, I am Doctor Edward Barret and I want to thank you for evacuating us as well as taking such great care when your team evacuated the medical center as we had two immobile patients in as well as a new-born and her mother."

Kirk felt a quiet strength in the man's handshake, "Glad we could help. My Chief Medical Officer mentioned that there was some Blarnock missing from your medical supplies and that the supply log was missing. Can you explain that?"

Genuine surprise was on the man's face. "There is no reason for them to be missing. The log is always the first thing in the cabinet, you know at a glance what there is and where it is and the staff know to indicate when and for what patient anything was used so that we can double check later on if need be. Blarnock is a muscle relaxant that we do use occasionally but not recently. Only a few weeks ago, before the first inklings of what was to happen, we got new supplies and disposed of the old packs. In Humans and most other humanoids it has been found to be the easiest to administer and is used as a muscular relaxant for the limbs, but in the likes of Vulcans it is more difficult to administer and largers doses are required and, instead of relaxing the muscles it causes a temporary paralysis of all the limbs in a short period of time and extremely severe spasm attacks of all voluntary muscles for several hours which is why it is contraindicated for use on them."

"You saw the team in the medical center?"

"Yes, there were five of them. Four of my staff were there as well, they were taking care of the patients. There were two of your men who seemed to be in a bit of conflict, an older stockier man who I would have thought should have been in control and a younger man with the bearing of a senior officer just sort of watching, trying to direct but the older man seemed to be more in control. The younger one pointed out to me that I would do best to help with the woman and her newborn as that was not something often encountered on a starship. I recall seeing him and the older man by the medicine closet and the younger one walk away while the older man and two of the others uncoupled it from the wall and carried the whole thing away."

"The younger man just walked away? He never went near it again?"

The man had looked at Kirk, "You do not suspect one of your own people of stealing muscle relaxant, do you? There were stronger medicines in it that would have totally relaxed them. It is not worth much on the black market of any known planet."

"So apart from those who removed the closet you did not see any others go over to it?"

"No, just those three and I am not too sure how long they were there all there as my attention was really on other things but I do know that the young one moved away and the older man had to carry most of the weight which, to me, seemed wrong."

"I would have thought the same and I am sure you had a lot to keep your eyes on. Like I said, we are glad to have been of service. Thank you for your time."

Kirk was standing to shake the man's hand when he stopped, "Just one more questions, if you don't mind."

"Certainly."

"You said you disposed of the old stock of Blarnock. Did you have a special facility of that, the disposal of old medicines?"

"There was a site down the other end of the beach where we put things to be destroyed. We just did not get around to properly destroying it or a few other medications we had there to destroy but we were not overly concerned as none of them have adverse reactions to healthy Humanoids. If there was a big enough and strong enough tsunami all that would be spread all over the place so it is just as well the planet is destroying itself. Be a helluva mess to clean up."

After the man had gone Kirk sat for a moment with his head bowed_. "In Vulcans it causes a temporary paralysis of all the limbs in a short period of time and extremely severe spasm attacks of all voluntary muscles for several hours." _echoed in his mind. With the packs most likely caught up in the water there was a possible way of it getting into Spock as McCoy had said that there was clear evidence that the debris in the water had be around them. The doctor had said the place the Blarnock had been placed for destruction as down the beach. It would have been in the water, that water Spock and Walker had been in. He would have to ask Bones about any marks on both of his patients as he had mentioned there were lacerations.

The thought of Spock being in that water, around what was waste from a chemical desposal site, made Kirk face the very real possibility that the Blarnock could have, would have been there and in the swirling and tumbling of the water. It was possible that the Blarnock could have got into Spock's system by accident. It was possible. It was feasible. It was, oddly, better to believe than what he had been thinking.

Office Dent walked in and stood at attention while Kirk thought over what Doctor Edward Barret had just told him. Just looking at the young officer Kirk felt a twinge of sentimental reflection and could remember the few times he had to stand before a commanding officer unsure of what was expected."Relax, Officer Dent, all I want to hear is what you saw on the planet that is not in your report."

"Sir?"

"Just tell me what happened down there."

"Well, I was on the third team to beam down and started by assisting Mister Spock with the evacuees who were waiting and then went with Officer Ganner to ensure that all the buildings were cleared. Once they were all cleared I assisted with getting the evacuees to the beam up site and helped getting the evacuees ready. I was working with Officer Walker. There was a woman with three children who was having some difficulty. I saw Officer Ganner watching Mister Spock, saw him looking around as though looking for something, then he came over and asked me to assist the woman with her children and to do so quickly and without drawing the First Officer's attention. As I was picking up her twins I saw Officer Ganner go rapidly over to the First Officer and grip his arm I found it unusual as when all new crew come aboard the Enterprise we are informed we are not to touch him as Vulcans do not like physical contact. To see an officer as senior as Officer Ganner gripped him like that seemed unusual and I could not and still cannot think of any reason for it as we had the situation under control so there was no urgency or need to grab his arm to get his attention.."

"Did you see what happened after he grabbed Mister Spock's arm?"

"Not much, Sir. I had my arms full with crying twins and was concentrating on getting them to the Enterprise. I saw Mister Spock say something to you and that was all. I could not believe it when I heard that he and Angus were lost."

"Mind telling me why you could not believe it?"

"Because we were all there, all the buildings had been checked and cleared, and had all the evacuees in the one area. I do not know Mister Spock went away from the group but I do know that Angus would, if he had even the wildest of suspicions that something was not right, have gone after him. I do know that he was to return to the ship with you, the First Officer, and Officer Ganner."

"What were your feelings about Officer Ganner?"

"Permission to speak off the record, Sir?"

Kirk smiled, "All of this is off the record. I am trying to figure out just what happened prior to the accident."

"Personally I would trust a Klingon before I would trust Officer Ganner. With a Klingon you know what to expect. Officer Ganner is too changeable. He makes you think he is a crew member like the rest of us then he acts as though only the command crew matters. He is total rules and regulation. Cannot see him ever doing or saying anything to jeopardise his rise through the ranks. He is far too careful about what he says or does, far too guarded. He's often said he will be the youngest Admiral with the cleanest record of how he got there."

"You sound as though you doubt that?"

"I'm not sure, Sir. I just keep hearing my mother saying that the room might look clean but just check under the rug as that's where some sweep the dirt."

Kirk smiled, remembering his mother had similar sayings when he and Sam said they had cleaned the house. "And your thoughts on Officer Walker?"

"Like I said, Sir, if he had even the **wildest of suspicions** that something was not right, he would find out why and try to make it right. There was absolutely no duplicity about him at all, what you saw and heard was all Angus. To him the crew was family and all were equal. Oh, he accepted that there were senior and junior officers but he treated them the same. I noticed down there how Mister Spock did not mind Angus calling him just Spock but Ganner would always make it a point to publicly correct him and tell him that it was Mister Spock and that he was Officer Ganner not just Ganner. I mean we were rushing to get those people to safety and he had to lecture Angus like that about rank and in front of the evacuees? I'd seen it on the ship too, the way he would insist that ranks be used even off-duty."

"How did Officer Walker react?"

Dent smiled and shook his head, "He did tend to annoy Ganner more as he would not stop what he was doing to listen to him. He would answer and say Sir but he kept helping the evacuees and let Ganner talk to his back."

"Thank you for your time. Dismissed."

For a long time after Dent had gone Kirk sat alone in the briefing room trying to sort it all out. While the evidence all indicated that it was just a freak accident with Spock being in the water down by where the Blarnock had been dumped his mind kept going back to only one person and one reason. He had to admit that the man's history did not indicate such actions such as Kirk was thinking to succeed. Such an action as Kirk was thinking would have ruined what the person was after, would make all he had done till then worthless. Although he wanted to believe that the Blarnock could have gotten into Spock's system while in the water there was something in him that thought otherwise. There had to be something else, somebody else, and the thought that anybody on his ship would so anything like he was thinking infuriated and sickened him.

When he had calmed enough he walked to Sickbay and sat just looking at Spock as he slept.

This had been yet another time when he had thought he would never be going this, he knew one day it would happen. One day either he would not come back or Spock would not come back. One day **was not this day**. **Not this time**.


	10. Chapter 10

As he watched Spock sleeping he thought again what McCoy had said, about Walker splinting him. _I will have to have a talk with Walker about how he knew how to splint Spock so thoroughly. Not many would know how to so secure a Vulcan patient for moving like that, leaving just enough slackness to not cut of circulation yet virtually immobilizing the body_." And then Doctor Barret had said, "_a temporary paralysis of all the limbs in a short period of time and extremely severe spasm attacks of all voluntary muscles for several hours if used in large doses."_ There were still too many pieces not fitting into place. Briefly he closed his eyes and shook his head. There were too many pieces. Kirk smiled to himself as he was sure Spock would have normally have enjoyed the challenge, so many random factors to consider.

"Jim?"

Kirk opened his eyes to see Spock looking at him and instinctively reached out and took his hand, "I'm right here, Spock."

"Everybody safe?"

"Everybody is safe and being looked after." He saw Spock slightly nod his head and look at him. The unasked question was there, "Walker is being taken care of. McCoy says he will need several more hours of warming rehydration. A few more bumps and bruises than you and with some broken bones."

"He is on warming rehydration. Sedated?"

"Yes, McCoy has him very heavily sedated. Do you remember much about what happened?"

"I remember a substantial amount of what happened although I did lose consciousness on nine occasions for differing lengths of time. What I remember is still not entirely in true chronological sequence but as I considerate more I am certain that I will be able to recall the events in correct chronological order. I believe that whatever was in the vile liquid Walker made me drink had some impact on my recollection in correct order. As soon as I am able to recall the whole incident I will notify you and file a report. There are several things that I am having some difficulty reconciling. Has McCoy found anything unusual in my digestive fluids. Walker made me drink something that McCoy should analyze."

Kirk squeezed the hand he held and smiled, "He already has," an arching eyebrow was the only response but it was enough, "Let's just say it was all organic, all vegetation, and McCoy has stated it could be classified as medicinal."

"Thought I heard two voices," McCoy walked in and looked first at the registers then at Spock, "Now before you ask I will keep you here for another six hours then Jim can make sure you go to your quarters and to bed there."

"Thank you for your consideration, Doctor McCoy. It is most refreshing and appreciated."

"If you think you could deal with it there are four people who would like to pop in and say hello and know they cannot stay longer than that."

"I would find it most agreeable to see them again as long as their presence will not disturb Officer Walker."

"I am keeping him heavily sedated as he is going to have the maximum time recommended for warming rehydration, plus he has a few lacerations that I want to keep and eye on." McCoy saw the question in the dark eyes looking at him, "Just want to make sure they heal properly. There were some very serious germs floating in that water with you. That stuff he made you drink kept them out of your systems."

"He will,"

"I'll have him off all active duty for perhaps twenty days and then he should be able to do limited duties for another twenty days then back to normal. As Jim knows even just plain rehydration for even a day takes a toll on the Human body and warming rehydration takes even more of a toll. I'll give him a few more hours if the next lot of readings show he will tolerate it. He will be fine, Spock. He just needs time before he will be back to his annoying self, most likely within sixty days."

"Thanks you, Doctor. Now I believe you said some others wished to see me?"

One by one the others all in and while Chekov, Sulu, and Uhura were only in for a few moments to say they would come back later but were glad to see him, Scott looked at him and shook his head, "Ye had me a tad confused, Mister Spock. It was Angus's unit but your code."

"He," Spock looked at the Scotsman as he remembered a cold hand had placed something cold against his chest, "He entered my code as I could not move my limbs." He did not add that he had heard, _"Just relax. They'll come for you."_

As the Chief Engineer kept looking at him Spock saw that he also knew the truth, that Angus had not thought of being alive when they were found. "T'was what I had hoped. I'll be getting the codes back to normal. Tis grand to have ye back, Sir."

"Thank you, Mister Scott. It is good to be back."

After he had gone Spock was aware of both Kirk and McCoy looking at him and he looked at Kirk, "He knew,** did you?"**


	11. Chapter 11

"I suspected." Kirk said as he nodded.

"Knew what?" McCoy suddenly felt left out of something important, although he had a sickening feeling he knew what they were referring to.

"He knew, Doctor, that Walker set the transmitter to my code as he, Walker, did not believe he would be alive when help arrived."

Both Kirk and McCoy looked at each other, they had both silently thought that was the reason but had not voiced it. Finally Kirk looked at his Vulcan friend, "Did he say so?"

"Not in such a straightforward way," Spock looked from Kirk to McCoy then back at Kirk and made sure he was looking into those welcoming hazel eyes, "He said "_They'll come for you."_, meaning me. He did not say us. Jim, he did not expect to be alive when we were found yet he was so certain that I would be found alive."

"I am fairly sure that Scotty felt the same way when he told me of the transmitter."

"He told you?"

"No, not in words but the look he gave me when he told me it was Walker's transmitter but your signal and that he would set it and given it to you."

"They are friends, I have been fortunate to see their friendly relationship while I worked with them. So often they would not have to say anything to know what the other wanted, so many times they would finish each other's sentences."

"And so many times he helped Scotty back to the ship after Scotty had been to some engineering talkfest where he had enjoyed a bit too much liquid refreshment." McCoy shook his head. "I can remember five occasions when I met Jim and Scotty down in the Transporter Room where he was supporting both of them in an attempt to get them to their quarters unnoticed by crew and he was covered in what one or both had regurgitated but acted as though it, and the stench, was nothing unusual.

Momentarily Kirk looked away as he vaguely remembered those times and how he had never thanked Walker for getting them back to the ship not apologized for being sick on him. He remembered how cunningly Walker had managed to get them both passed security where they would have been stopped and their slight inebriation would have been on their records. He looked back at Spock, "I will come back, you need to rest. I have a few things to take care of and then I'll be back, later. You need to rest," he could see the protest in his friend and gently put a hand on his shoulder, "and I do not want any protesting as we both know you need it."

When Kirk returned to the main briefing room he was somewhat surprised to see Officer Ganner waiting for him. As he entered Ganner stood, "Lieutenant Uhura said I was to report to you here, Sir."

Silently Kirk thanks his Communications Officer and wondered if all his close bridge crew could read him so well. Over the years they had given every indication that they could. "Thank you for coming, I just need to clarify a few things about what your role was during the events evacuating that station."

"I believe I more than admirably fulfilled my duties."

"Yes, I saw that and have had reports from other officers as well as evacuees as to your actions. There were just one or two seemingly minor things that I needed clarification on."

"I recall all the events I was involved in, Sir."

Kirk sat back in his seat and looked at the man. The man had great potential if only he was not so arrogant and got on better with all the crew. What Kirk wanted to know most was what was not shown in his report; there was just what Spock would call insufficient information. Looking right at the man Kirk said, "Okay, tell me what you observed, said, and did from the time we beamed down."

"It was all in my report, Sir."

"All?"

"Yes, Sir, all that happened was reported." Despite himself Kirk smiled as he could envisage Spock raising an eyebrow at the world 'all'.

"Then can you tell me if one of the evacuees incorrect in stating that you sent Officer Dint to assist her with her family? Did you or did you not assist with clearing the Medical Facility?" Kirk could see that Ganner was uncomfortable with the questions, "And what led you to believe there was an officer trapped under rubble at the other end of the beach from where we were?"

"I, Sir, I did not see them as at all noteworthy. The woman needed and got help, just about everybody was assisting to clear the Medical Facility, and I cannot remember how I found out that an officer could be trapped."

"So you passed on important information like that without remembering who told you? Do you recall if the person was an officer or a civilian?"

"It would have been a civilian, Sir, as I would have remembered if it were either of the two remaining junior officers."

There it was again, the supremacy talking. Junior officers and not fellow officers. Ganner was, on the record, of the same rank as both Dint and Walker. "I believe you will find that both Officer Dint and Officer Walker are the same rank as yourself and yet you refer to them as junior officers, is there any reason for that?"

"No disrespect toward either man was intended, Sir. It is just that I have had far more experience than either of them have had on different ships. I have been on more landing parties than either of them; I have more experience so therefore I am more senior."

There was that smug look about the man again and Kirk simply asked, "Are you aware of how many landing parties Officer Walker has been on?"

"Yes, Sir. Officer Walker has been on twenty-seven and Officer Dint on eighteen. I have been on thirty-nine including this most recent one."

Kirk nodded and looked directly into Ganner's eyes,** "**And how many** emergency beam downs **has Officer Walker done?"

* * *

A/N Too wet and cold this afternoon to be out in the yard planting the vegetables so thought I would retype another few chapters. Enjoy.


	12. Chapter 12

From the look on the man's face Kirk could tell he had not been told by the crew about those times. Even if he had looked at Officer Walker's file there would be no mention of those as most of them were done without full permission. They had been life-threatening to senior crew and Walker had mislead the transport operator as to having authority to beam down. Kirk knew how many as did Spock, Scott, briefly Kirk closed his eyes and shook his head, hell, yet again the whole bridge crew knew.

"I was not told of any, Sir."

"And yet **you** called **him** a **junior officer** without finding that out?"

"As I said, Sir, I was not told of any and I do have proven experience of being part of a landing party."

"Did you ask?"

"I asked how many landing parties he had been on. They are what is important."

"Have you **never** encountered situations where emergency beam downs are not just important but vital?"

"No, Sir I have never encountered such situations. I have heard of them, Sir, and know how risky and dangerous they can be but only highly trained specialists go on them, **not regular officers** like Officer Walker was."

For a moment Kirk was silent and just looked at the man. "Have, have you ever been in a situation where an emergency beam up was necessary for the landing party?"

"No, Sir. I have never been on a mission where we did not control the situation."

"You are aware that there will be a time what that will happen?"

"Yes, I am fully aware, Sir, and I will be prepared for such an eventuality. I have had the training required."

"I would like to hope so." Kirk wanted to point out that even cadets had basic training in emergencies with landing parties. Even cadets had the training but too often training was not enough as there are random factors not taken into account. Momentarily he smiled as he was aware of how much his thinking was becoming like Spock. "Now, back to recent events. You did not mention sending Officer Walker after Mister Spock."

The sudden but slight change in how he was sitting let Kirk know that was another thing Ganner realized he had not mentioned. It was almost as though the man had been unaware of the fact.

"Mister Spock must have asked him to follow him."

For just a moment Kirk was tempted to say that was highly unlikely but then stopped as he wondered what else would have made Walker go after him. "_If he had even the wildest of suspicions that something was not right, he would find out why and try to make it right."_ But what would Walker have suspected as not right? "Yes, that must have been it."

"I do not mean to seem unfeeling, Sir, but have you thought any more about the First Officer situation? I mean the crew needs to know that there is an experienced officer there."

"I have thought about it, Officer Ganner. You are right about the crew needing to know that there is an experienced officer in that role. In fact I will be addressing the crew in a few hours about that."

"Might I ask what you have decided?"

"You, and the rest of the crew, will find out at the same time. Dismissed."

As Ganner left Kirk was aware of all the doubts he had about the man. The most concerning doubt was connected to McCoy's doubts about the man. There was something unusual about the man and it was more than just his wanting to be promoted, it was more than just his attitude towards other officers, it was that aura of entitlement.

Doctor McCoy walked back into Sickbay and over to the bed that Officer Walker lay on and for a moment just rested his hand on Walker's left hand, unware of the fact that he was not alone in looking at Walker nor that, by instinct and training, he was feeling for, and found, a strong and steady pulse. "I'm gonna keep you like this for thirty standard hours, Angus. By then your systems should be better equipped to deal with me taking the tubes out. Now you and Spock are over the worst I will leave M'Benga on duty with you two while I get some sleep. I will look on your records and see what you might like as your first semi solid food. From memory it is a strawberry and lime thick milkshake with linseed and shaved almonds. I remember watching you drink four of them in a row after you saved Jim once when we had been sure he was gone. You slept for a long time after that because you were exhausted and because I had put something extra in the last two. This time you will sleep because I have given you some heave sedation. You just rest."

Spock had lain with his eyes fractionally open and had watched McCoy's manner around Walker, the way he had placed his hand on Walker's in a way he could feel the pulse, the way his mouth relaxed before he looked up at the registers and nodded his satisfaction. He had heard what McCoy had said to the sedated form and had closed his eyes and smiled to himself. There was no crewman who was safe from McCoy once they were in his kingdom known officially as Sickbay. There was possibly no other place on the ship where a sentient being would be better cared for, safer, and yet also harangued if they dared go against McCoy's directives which were always for that being well being. Slowly Spock let his body yield to the mind rules and slid back into a light healing trance.

James Kirk was not surprised when his Chief Medical Officer walked into his cabin with a covered tray. "And what to I owe this visit to?" he asked as McCoy set down the tray and uncovered a bottle of old Earth bourbon.

McCoy raised his glass as he handed one to Kirk, "To one helluva resilient patient. I just looked in on Spock and Walker and I will be able to remove the tubes in thirty hours. He will then be at the maximum recommended time for warming rehydration. I had first been worried that it might have taken a second treatment, I could have taken him off it for a day but only a very small percentage of those who have had to have a second treatment have survived. All the registers indicate what I suspect, that I can safely take them out then." They clinked their glasses and McCoy nodded, "I can take them out but he will have to remain a guest in my rooms till I am certain he can manage on his own, that he will not have any recurrences of digestive or repertory trouble and that he can stand and move unaided. Whatever was in that water with them a bit got into him and played havoc with mainly his digestive system as well as giving him a mild rash all over his back were he was clearly struck by heavy items judging from the bruising"

For a moment Kirk looked at him, "Could Blarnock have gotten into Spock the same way? Their medical team dumped medications down the other end of the beach, the region they were in."

McCoy rubbed his chin, "Well, that could explain it. I will have to give all those laceration sites on Spock a thorough examination. Have to see if there are any tell-tale signs of where the packs would have struck him. The wave would have had the force needed to inject the packs. Walker had faint traces of harmless bacteria in iron based blood in his systems that would have come from polluted water so it is possible, though what Walker has would have been swallowed. Blarnock has to be injected but if there was packs there and they got in the water it is possible that that is how Spock got injected with it. I will check on that."

"You said packs, Bones."

"From what I could judge from the concentration I found in Spock's blood and from how the packs are stored he would have been hit by both packs." the blue eyes looked into him and Kirk knew the truth before McCoy said it, "He should have died, Jim. That stuff Walker gave him somehow counteracted it, possibly by stimulating that part of the Vulcan brain that controls muscles for all I know. Whatever it did it, it is the only thing that I know of that prevented that amount of Blarnock from killing Spock. I'll go check those lacerations and find where it got into him. Maybe even how. If those pack had been just discarded like that and were in that water with them," McCoy shook his head, "It is possible. I'll let you know if I discover anything, tomorrow. Right now I want you to get some sleep. Soon as I've check Spock over I'll go get seven hours sleep, I really cannot remember when I last did get a few hours of good sleep."

"I am about to do that too, Bones. I have a feeling that when we wake up we are going to a very interesting time.


	13. Chapter 13

Six point four hours after he had slipped into the final healing trance Spock cautiously sat up. He saw M'Benga looking at him but knew the man knew enough about Vulcan healing trances to know that he had needed no assistance to fully awaken. It was clear M'Benga had seen him look at Walker.

"He is still sedated, Sir. All readings are normal or so close to normal to be of no concern. I am sure Doctor McCoy will be able to remove the tubes later."

"What are the possible lasting effects or side effects, if any?"

"From what I have read about this treatment he will have had the maximum recommended time on the warming rehydration which means he will, no pun intended, be very physically drained. He is likely to have some immediate motor skills difficulty, a near total lack of balance and spatial difficulties, and it will take some time for him to be able to eat and process solid foods."

Spock had not missed the way the man looked at Walker. There was more that the man was clearly not comfortable talking about. He knew he really had no right to know more than what M'Benga had told him but he felt he had to know. "Is there something else I need to know."

M'Benga looked at him, looked directly at him, "Nothing you need to know, Sir. I do not think that Doctor McCoy would tell you but there is something I think you should know."

Over the years Spock had realized that Leonard McCoy as the man and the doctor did tend to often tell only what he thought another person needed to know in such situations. The good doctor often would try not to reveal those details that tended to make humans feel either to blame, uncomfortable, or indebted to a patient.

When he nodded M'Benga went over and briefly touched the side of Walker's face. It took him a moment to steady himself as he stood but he slowly walked over to the bed and, for the first time, clearly saw the bruising to the man's face. Resting one hand on the bed he reached out and lifted the sheet covering the body enough to see how the rest of the body he could see was a patchwork of bruises and a rash with the appearance of a massive spider's web.

"Deep tissue damage," M'Benga said softly, "Worse on his back and limbs."

Memories of his own back being pressed hard against something and Walker pressing against him, protecting him from the debris that surged around them.

A familiar hand rested on his and Spock opened his eyes to look into two blue eyes, "I told you I would let you go back to your quarters, Spock. First I want to check you over to find where and how that Blarnock might have entered your systems. After that I will personally escort you to your quarters."

It was, as Spock knew it would be, a very thorough examination of his body, McCoy taking readings and small tissue samples from five different locations, oddly silent each time.

"Your findings, Doctor?"

"You have any recollection of feeling punctures, needles, Spock?"

"I recall all of us receiving an injection from you upon arriving on the planet because of an unusual pollen and while in the water I was aware of debris not reflected off Walker striking me but I could not clearly decipher if any were actual puncture wounds, why do you ask?"

"Looks like that's how you got the Blarnock then. Their chief medical officer said they had just dumped some down the far end of the beach and you have five places where there are the distinct pattern of Blarnock packs."

"Walker?"

"His scans were all clear of Blarnock. Had several other things but no Blarnock." McCoy had seen the flash of concern, something that the Vulcan would never admit to, on Spock's face, "But nothing serious. May cause some very minor skin infections, like that rash, but that is about all."

As they walked to his quarters Spock could tell from his stance that McCoy was both oddly annoyed and relieved. That was a talent that Spock knew the Doctor was a master in as many times he had observed the man emitting two conflicting emotions with the same intensity at the same time.

Once inside his quarters Spock looked at McCoy, "You said 'about all'. May I ask what other things being in that water and protecting me may cause him to experience?"

"Do you really want to hear how stiff and sore he will be despite all the medication I can give to him without him collapsing on us because of all severe bruising to the entire length of his back? Do you really need to know how fortunate he is not to have irreversible damage to his spinal column and nerves?" McCoy suddenly went quiet and Spock saw him close his eyes and regretted having asked as he realized how it had made the man remember what he had treated, what he and seen on Walker. The blue eyes opened and McCoy attempted a smile, "Sorry, Spock. I didn't mean to take it out on you like that."

"I understand, Doctor. Perhaps I should not have asked."

"No, no you had every right to know. You just have to know that in no way were you responsible for those injuries. It was his decision to go after you, to do what he did."

**His decision**. Then Jim had not sent him. Then he had seen something or, as Jim often said, felt something was amiss. He had come after him not out of duty.

"If I may I would like to be there and of assistance when you remove the tubes."

"Fine. I am sure he would like that. As far as I know Jim will be there as well and I would not be surprised if Scotty does not just happen to be there."

Spock nodded, "I would also not be surprised if Mister Scott did not want to help."

"Fine now you rest here and I will let Jim know you are here."

Two point nine one hours later Captain Kirk walked into his First Officer's quarters, carefully carrying a tray which he set down and handed his friend a bowl of thick vegetable soup, "Doctor's orders." Spock took the bowl and saw that Kirk had the same. "He said I could come and see you if I took us both some soup."

"He tell you about removing the tubes from Officer Walker?"

"Yes, told me that by the time we finished these and sorted out the day he would be ready."

Kirk almost laughed when he saw the ascent of the Spock's right eyebrow, "Sorted out the day?"

"Just need to finalize some reports and check on the evacuees. Routine things that need to be done."

"I, I will be able to give you mine today. I have remembered all the events in the order they happened although there are one or two areas I still need to investigate as I am uncertain of a few events."

"Anything I can help you with?" Kirk found it unusual that Spock would have areas where he was uncertain. The few times he had said that had meant he did not want to accuse somebody of an action before he had all the proof. He wanted to ask if it was to do with Officer Ganner but knew it best to wait.

Spock's intercom unit beeped, "Sp,"

"I am going to speak if you give me a second." It was Uhura and Kirk was pleased she stopped Spock from speaking as clearly Ganner was on the bridge. "I am looking for the Captain."

"I'm here, Uhura. What is it?"

"I will just put your reply on speaker, Sir," there was a click, "One of the evacuees would like to see you in a conference room with Doctor McCoy."

"That will be fine, Uhura. I will be about ten minutes. Have you,"

"Doctor McCoy will meet you there. Nothing else to report."

In the background they heard Ganner saying, "Tell him I am awaiting his announcement."

"What that something in the background, Lieutenant?"

"Apparently you were going to announce something but it can wait. I will let Doctor McCoy know you will be there shortly. Uhura out.""

Again there was a raised eyebrow when Kirk looked at Spock, "An announcement?"

"Nothing of real consequence. And, like you, I still need to investigate a few things I am uncertain about."

"You rest and when you feel up to it start on your reports. I will see you in Sickbay when it is time to remove the tubes."

"Agreed. And thank you for bringing the soup. It did not taste like the normal,"

"Uhura and Scotty got for you on McCoy's orders so I will not vouch for what extras could have been in it but it was more flavorful than usual."

Down in the conference room a man Kirk recognized from the evacuees was waiting with McCoy who was looking one step away from murderous. "Jim, **you gotta hear this."**


	14. Chapter 14

The man held out his hand, "Dean Jennings, Captain, my sister-in-law told me you were interested in the actions of your officers down then and while I reported what I remembered at the time it was not until Ed Barrett was talking about the clearing of the medical center I recalled that officer who, if you don't mind me saying so, thought he was in control of the others, had gone back into the supply room when everybody was out and I saw him throw something away. Now I thought that odd so went over and had a look. It was empty pads of Blarnock, yet we had tossed them out."

"They were not past their replacement date, were they?" McCoy answered the question as he asked it and Kirk heard the fury in his friend's voice.

"That's just it. The packs he threw away were empty but were less than a year old, they were still good for another standard year. But they had been used so he obviously had severe muscular pains."

"Did he see you?"

"Yes, he did not see me see him throw them away but did see me in the area. He said he just wanted to make sure the junior officers had missed nothing which was, to me, also strange as I would not have thought of the others as junior officers as they were doing more work than he was."

"Thank you for telling us that."

After the man had left Kirk just looked at McCoy and grabbed his arm as his friend started for the door. "Wait! Wait, Bones."

"Wait? Wait? He did it. He tried to kill,"

"You think I don't now accept that? But we still have to find out where he would have got the Blarnock. If it was not there and you are not missing any,"

The two men looked at each other as a reality dawned on them, "My god, Jim, he came aboard with it. He had it in mind to kill,"

"Let's get all the evidence and facts first, Bones."

There was a coldness to his friend's voice that made McCoy stop and look at the younger man. There was that thousand mile stare of certainty, that ramrod straight spine. Every possible warning sign that the human body could give prior to almost unstoppable, deliberate action was there before him.

"Jim?" No response at first and McCoy lightly placed a hand on Kirk's shoulder, "Jim, what are you going to do?".

"Nothing, Bones. Nothing till I have all the facts and proof." There was that tone in Kirk's voice that McCoy recognized as an indication of murderous intent and saw the faintest of smiles on the man's face, "I am going to find out if he came aboard my ship with that drug to kill my friend and if he did," Kirk let out a long breath and McCoy looked at him knowing it was just a momentary release of emotions.

"If he did bring it aboard, what?"

"I, I can't tell you Bones as that would make you part of it. If I can prove he intended, had planned ahead, to kill Spock, if I get irrefutable proof that be brought them on my ship with the intention of killing Spock **then he is all mine**."

One look at Kirk and McCoy knew to be silent. He knew he would have to find a way to keep Kirk from any sort of action, to keep him from doing what he himself wanted to do.

"This Blarnock, do we have it aboard the ship?"

"All ships have it, Jim. Like I told you on humans it is the best treatment for severe muscular distress. And before you ask I checked our supply and it is untouched."

"Blackmarket?"

Despite himself McCoy laughed, "It is not worth the time of effort, Jim as there are no side effects on any other specie but Vulcans. And for the quality of what was in Spock it would have been of a high standard, I would say Starfleet standard but,"

"Before he came aboard the Enterprise,"

"I'll contact Doctor Collins on the Saratoga, the last ship he was on."

"What about Walker's tubes? How long?"

"I'll do them now. Best let Scotty know and you go get Spock."

"Ganner?"

McCoy smiled as he reached for the com unit, "Bridge."

"Uhura here, Doctor."

"Is Mister Scott there?"

"Aye, I'm here, Doctor."

"Could you come to Sickbay?"

"I've nay need,"

"It is about tubes."

"Aye, the tubes. I'll be right there and there's nay need to worry about that other matter. It is being taken care of."

"Thank you. McCoy out."

"Am I to understand that that other matter is Ganner?"

"You could understand it to mean that." the slight twinkle in McCoy's eyes was all Kirk needed to know. This crew, and especially the bridge crew, most decidedly was a family

Spock had been sitting at his computer when Kirk walked in and all he said was, "Jim, Ganner attempted to kill me. I remember it all now."

"McCoy and I thought so, had it largely confirmed by people there. Right now we have to go to Sickbay. McCoy is going to remove the tubes from Walker."

In Sickbay McCoy reached out and touched the side of Walker's face, "Angus, you can wake up now. I am going to remove the tubes. While you are still groggy I will remove the ones from your lower body. You just relax."

When McCoy took hold of the larger tube Walker groaned and Scotty immediately gripped his hand, glanced at Spock, then down at Walker who still had his eyes closed, "Ye will be alright, lad. Mister Spock, the Captain, and I are right here. Ye will be just dandy."

"That's them done, now," McCoy picked up a hypospray, looked at Walker and put it back down.

"Angus, can you open your eyes?"

Two brown eyes looked up into blue eyes and then at the others, lingering on Scotty. The Scotsman gave the hand in his a squeeze. "Ye just let McCoy do what he needs to, lad. I'll be right here if ye need a hand ta hold."

Spock stepped closer to the bed and saw the eyes follow him, "I am here as is the Captain. If you need pain assistance," There were a movement of the eyes from left to right and back to the left and Spock nodded, "I understand. I will remain to assist the Doctor."

Twice Kirk had to look away as he remembered only too well what it was like having those tubes taken out, the way the body reacted, the overpowering panic.

McCoy's voice was very calming yet still very authoritative, "That's it, Angus. Just hold still, not much more to do."

Almost as soon as the tubes were out Walker reached out to Spock, the words mere whispers, "Ganner. Don't trust. Eyes body don't match."

"Understood. **You** must rest now," Spock took the hand and placed it back on the bed. Walker started to groan then was violently sick and McCoy quickly turned him on his side..

"Good, good, Angus, let it come." McCoy said as Walker's body convulsed and more fluid was spewn on the floor. "That's the last of it. You'll sleep some now. I'll be right here."

Angus weakly reached out as Mister Scott again stepped forward to help place Walker more comfortably on the bed Walker took his hand, "Worked?"

"Aye, lad. But ye rest now as McCoy said. We've time later ta talk of it but it worked just fine."

Together Kirk and Spock walked to Kirk's quarters. "We're going to wait here. McCoy is going to find something out for me about Ganner. I want that information before I think of how I am going to proceed with this. Right now everything in me wants to kill him for what he did to you."

"And to Officer Walker, Jim. He clearly suspected something and came after me."

"What makes you so certain about that?"

"What he just said in there. He clearly watched Ganner and believed that his actions and his words were not in synchronization and therefore what he was saying was not what he was feeling. It is a trait in some Humans, their postures and actions are very basic animal ones and say more than their words. Of course I will confirm this with him later."

"Of course. And till McCoy gets here I want you to sleep or at least stretch out on my bed and rest. No argument."

While Spock rested Kirk went back over Ganner's record. It was almost enviable, the way he had risen through the ranks. All his promotions and transfers said to reflect his attitude towards the roles. Nothing about his relationship with other crewmembers.

Two hours later McCoy walked in with a tray bearing two cups of coffee, one herbal tea, and some cookies. Even as he looked at McCoy as he set down the tray Kirk could see the controlled fury in the man.

"I, I contacted Doctor Collins on the Saratoga." McCoy bowed his head, closed his eyes, and shook his head and remained silent for far too long.

**"Bones?"**


	15. Chapter 15

"I asked him about Ganner. Seems just before he left Ganner paid him a visit with a badly pulled muscle and when he did his nightly check of pharmaceuticals two packs of Blarnoch went missing. He was not certain enough about it being Ganner but said a few days before Ganner had asked about Blarnoch being used on nonhuman species. He had had three others in that day with muscular problems. Blarnoch is the most used medication on that ship."

**"He's all mine." **It was the quiet; the far too quiet and controlled way Kirk had said those three words that had Spock and McCoy look at one other. As he slowly he reached out towards his communications unit Kirk had not seen Spock get off the bed but stopped reaching forward when he felt a long-fingered hand briefly laid on his shoulder.

"Jim."

"I am okay, Spock." He flicked the switch, "Kirk to Bridge."

"Bridge here, Captain." It was Sulu.

"Could you please come down to Briefing Room One ready to deal with some questions, Mister Chekov will man the conn till you return."

"Yes, Sir,"

"Thank you. Kirk out."

"Jim," Both McCoy and Spock knew Kirk too well, knew his calmness covered the actions he was planning and looked at each other. They knew they would follow their friend's lead.

"Spock, I want you in uniform and out of sight. Sulu will help you make room in the storage closet across from the door to here and set up a small one way transmitter. When Ganner comes as soon as I say 'I have my First Officer in mind' you will walk in."

McCoy smiled, "You are setting a trap, aren't you?"

Sulu arrived and was pleased to help, "Good to see you up and about, Mister Spock."

"It is good to be up and about, Mister Sulu and I am pleased to see that you have some acumen for making such small audio transmitters."

"You were a great tutor."

For a moment Spock looked at the young man and then remembered twice showing him how to make them from an assortment of pieces. "Thank you but you are the one who learned quickly."

"I'm coming out now. Let me know if you hear me." Kirk was deliberately whispering knowing if they could hear him whisper they would clearly hear them talking.

When Kirk came out he could tell that the transmitter had worked well from how both men nodded.

"When you return to the bridge please send down our guest. You may tell him it is about the First Officer's role."

Spock had no sooner stepped into the storage room across from the briefing room when Ganner walked along the corridor, paused outside the door to adjust his uniform, and walked in.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?"

"Yes but before we continue I will inform you that this meeting is being recorded."

"Most appointments are, Sir. You have decided on a First Officer."

"Yes. Now I have a question for you,"

"I am sure that I am more than qualified to answer any quest,"

"What do you know about Blarnoch?"

McCoy had to hide his smile and he saw how Kirk looked sideways at him for a moment as Garrner seemed stunned by the queston.

"Blarnoch, Sir?"

"Yes, Blarnoch. What do you know about it?"

"I, I am not sure what Blarnoch has to do with the First Officer position, Sir?"

"It has to do with the position as it shows that **my** First Officer is able to answer any question this Captain may ask, or at least inform this Captain that they will find out and notify me. My First Officer is able do that."

"With all due respect, Sir, you are comparing those seeking the position to the standards set by your pervious First Officer, a Vulcan. You cannot seriously expect a Human to,"

"What I expect, Officer Ganner, is for my First Officer to be able to answer my questions. Now, what do you know about Blarnoch?"

"I believe that it is a medication for muscular injuries, Sir."

McCoy had to look away as he saw that look flicker across Kirk's face, the trap was set, "You believe it is? That is not sufficient information."

"I know it is a medication for muscular injuries administered intramuscularly. I know this as I have had personal experience with it as a patient."

"That's better." Kirk grinned at Ganner who immediately seemed relieved and a bit more relaxed

"And what do you see as the role of the First Officer on this ship with regard to the crew and myself."

"Any First Officer's primary role is to be ready to stand in for the Captain at any time, to have the information the Captain required, and to ensure the crew know their places and roles."

"Know their places and roles, I like that." Garner all but glowed with pride and Kirk looked at McCoy, "Don't you, Doctor McCoy?"

"Oh yes." McCoy saw how Kirk kept looking at him and McCoy looked at Ganner, "But how should the First Officer relate to the rest of the crew and how should he expect them to relate to him."

"A very good question, Doctor McCoy. Officer Ganner, how would you, as First Officer on this ship relate to the rest of the crew and how would you expect them to relate to you?"

"With respect and with keeping strictly within the boundaries of that role. I would expect the crew to respect me and my position and to remember that I am the one just one heartbeat away from being the captain."

In the closet Spock was hearing everything and from both Kirk's and McCoy's voices could tell they were getting ready for Ganner to make that one mistake. He only hoped that McCoy would be able to control Jim should Ganner's reply do what human's say and strike a nerve.

"If you were in another situation like we were just in and you were First Officer would you expect a crewman to risk their life to save you?"

"If that crewman was a Security Officer of course as that is their role."

"But if that crewman was an officer skilled in other areas but was a part of that landing party."

"Sir, I would expect any officer not of a senior rank to be willing to risk their life for an officer of senior rank."

"Now, let me get this right as it is an important part of my First Officer. Should we encounter another situation like what we just experienced you, as First Officer, would expect Mister Sulu to risk his life to save you."

"Of course as I would be the senior ranking officer."

"Would you not put your life at risk, as my First Officer, to ensure the safety of all crewmen who were part of your landing party?"

"As your First Officer I would know where all those on a landing party were."

"Did you know that on this last occasion? Did you know where **all** the officers were down there?"

For the first time there was a hint of uncertainty about Ganner yet he looked at Kirk, "Yes, I was aware where all the officers were down there."

"**All**?"

"That is what I said, Sir. I knew where all the officers were."

"Did you observe how Mister Spock acted in that situation?"

"Yes, Sir. It was tragic yet fitting that he gave his life trying to save a fellow officer." McCoy looked at Kirk and saw the slow nod that Ganner would not notice. The man had no idea that that fellow officer had been the one who saved Spock.

"Would you be willing to do that same? Give your life for a fellow officer."

There was a long pause. "That, Sir, would depend on the situation and the other officer. I would have to know all the details of the situation before I could answer that question. I believe you would find any human First Officer would want to know all the details before they acted. Mister Spock was, no doubt, an exceptional First Officer but you have to remember he was Vulcan and without feeling or emotion. His action of going to save a fellow officer was based strictly on the reverence Vulcans have for life and not on the details of the situation. When you choose who you would like appointed as your First Officer I hope you kept that in mind."

"That I did. When making my decision I thought long and hard about what sort of officer I would want at my side when I face what I face out there. I thought of the skills, that abilities, and the meaning of the rank." Kirk saw Ganner nodding and how McCoy had crossed his arms and was slowly rocking on his heels. "I also thought of the **character** of the person that I wanted beside me as I faced the unknown, of the utmost faith and trust I would have to have in that person. I had to think of who would care about the standards of the Federation, the regulations of Starfleet, the safety of the ship, and the wellbeing of the entire crew **before** themselves. Do you, Officer Ganner, know how difficult it was to come up with one person, one officer with **all** those qualities and more?"

"No, Sir, but I am sure you will have chosen wisely keeping in mind those who have shown they have the ability to fulfill the tasks. I hope that in deciding who is to be your First Officer you have remembered my actions on this last mission both on the planet as well as on the ship."

"**Oh, I have."**


	16. Chapter 16

McCoy watched, knowing that his friend and Captain was enjoying toying with Ganner, was giving him just enough hope, building up the man's certainty that he would be selected. He was not fully prepared for when Kirk looked at him with that façade of not knowing the answer, "But I must first ask Doctor McCoy his opinion as to if he feels the selection I have made is fit enough to commence duties."

"The officer is fit to commence full duties, Captain. I will keep an eye on the officer and immediately take them off all duties." As Kirk looked at McCoy he knew the doctor was deliberately aiming that statement at Spock, knowing full well the Vulcan could not, at the time, comment.

"Well, I best tell the crew. Kirk to Bridge,"

"Uhura here, Sir." Just as Kirk had thought, Sulu would have told the bridge crew what was going to happen and Uhura would have it on audio.

"I want ship-wide, Uhura."

"Ship-wide set, Sir."

"Thanks you, Uhura. This is the Captain speaking," Kirk looked from Ganner to McCoy and gave a slight nod, "As most of you know I have my First Officer in mind and I am,"

The door opened and Kirk saw the shock on Ganner's face match the mixed shocked and panicked emotions in his almost scream of, "**No!** **No!** No, I gave you enough Blarnoch to kill you. Both packs. **No! No!** I planned this for years. I knew you would go running believing there was an unknown officer trapped. **No!** **No!"**

"As I was saying, I am pleased to report that Mister Spock will resume his duties with his next shift. Thank all of you for your support during the last few days. Carry on. Kirk out**."**

Spock stood quietly just looking at the now silent man before him. "If I may, Officer Ganner, I would correct you on two major errors in your answers and statements. First is that you did not know where **all** the officers were on that landing party. You clearly fabricated the trapped officer and you were obviously unaware of where Officer Walker was at the time of sending me on what you Humans call a wild goose chase. Your second major error was assuming that Vulcans are without feelings and or emotions and that our actions towards others are related to our reverence for all life forms. As First Officer the safety and welfare of the Captain is paramount followed by that of all the crew before my own. As to the apparent lack of emotions and feelings by Vulcans, that is only because the emotions and feelings of Vulcans are so powerful Humans and most other species cannot deal with them as they are so consuming so we are taught from childhood to control them."

"But, but, but the Blaroch. It was a new batch, I gave you more than enough,"

"You were also observed by Officer Walker who obviously saw something he thought suspicious, just what it was I have yet to find out, but it was his action that saved my life."

"There is no cure. I, I checked. In Vulcans what I gave you should have killed you."

"I suspect Officer Walker either did not know that or did not accept that."

"Uhura, please send security to Briefing Room One. Officer Ganner is to be held in his quarters under watch while all charges against him are compiled."

"Yes, Sir." only those who know the Lieutenant heard the excited pleasure in her voice. "Oh, Doctor M'Benga as asked for Spock to go to Sickbay as soon as you are through."

"Understood. Thank you. Kirk out."

Near panic was on Ganner's face as he looked around then back at Spock. While Kirk and Spock might not have noticed much but a shattered man McCoy saw a man whose delusion was crashing into reality with him trapped between the forces. "**No.** No. This is all wrong. You died. We could not risk retrieving your body. This is wrong. I will be First Officer. I will be First Officer. I will," Quickly McCoy pressed a hypospray against the man's nearest arm and Spock caught him as he fell.

As two security officers entered McCoy nodded to Kirk and Spock, "You to go see what M'Benga wants to see you about. I'll get him settled in his quarters and make sure they are safe for his state of mind then join you there."

When they walked into Sickbay Walker had his eyes closed and M'Benga nodded to them, "He wants to get up and go back to fixing something. I told him he had to wait till you got here. There is no way he is ready to be out of bed but he is as pig-beaded as you two."

"Doctor M'Benga, you have clearly been associating with Doctor McCoy too often as you are starting to use his metaphorical incorrect words."

"The fact remains, Mister Spock, that he will have to be restrained if he is does not accept that he is not ready to be out of bed."

Walker sighed, "I am awake and capable of being out of bed." He opened his eyes and looked at Kirk then at Spock, "Will you please tell them that, Mister Spock?"

For a moment there was quiet then Spock said, "Although I think it unwise if you believe you are able to get off that bed and to your quarters unaided then I will ask for you to be medically discharged."

"Thank you." slowly Walker pushed himself up to sit on the side of the bed and smiled, "See? No Problem." He got onto his feet and held onto the bed for a moment then stood at attention before Kirk, "Sir, I will be ready to return to duty when I have my uniform on." He took one step and started to collapse, Spock catching him before he fell too far.

"I would suggest you remain in bed till both Doctor McCoy and Doctor M'Benga agree that you are allowed up." Spock helped him back onto the bed and into a sitting position. "I will, however, bring you my one of the transmitters as it was not fully functional when we last tested it."

"If you could also bring my one I can reset it to my signal."

"That would be prudent. I will remind Doctor McCoy about a first meal he promised you. I admit it did not sound very pleasant but did sound nutritional."

"Did I hear my name being used in vain?" McCoy walked up to the bed, "I see you are content to stay there. Spock didn't bully you, did he?"

"No, he showed me it was best."

McCoy looked at M'Benga, Spock, Kirk, then back at Spock, "Showed? What the hell does he mean you showed him?" then at Kirk, "And you let him?"

"Bones, Bones, it was just what you have done to us, shown us we had to wait till you gave us permission to leave your lair."

"It is my lair and I want you two out of here. You're both bad patients and I do not want him to learn any more bad habits." When Kirk and Spock looked at McCoy they saw the twinkle of laughter in the blue eyes reflection his contentment that all his charges and his friends were home and safe.

"Let's go Spock, we've got reports to do."

* * *

A/N That's that one done. Be about two weeks before the next one as spring planting is getting in to full swing. Thanks for those who followed, read, reviewed, or even skimmed over this. So many written back then in two week periods with short ones between: those were the days before my fingers had "senior moments". TAKE CARE AND HAVE FUN!


End file.
